


Rain Storms and Hot Chocolate

by Catheryne (bettythetl)



Series: Raining 'Verse [3]
Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: Daddy Kink, Fluff, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-05-08
Updated: 2006-05-08
Packaged: 2017-10-23 11:24:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/249786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bettythetl/pseuds/Catheryne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The boys spend the day in front of the fire because of a rain storm going on outside.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rain Storms and Hot Chocolate

**Author's Note:**

  * For [alex_go](https://archiveofourown.org/users/alex_go/gifts).



There had been a grand total of about two hours of no rain that day and Spike wanted to go outside during those times. Since it was dark out, he had seen no problem with it. Then, Angel distracted him. So, he stayed in for about an hour and a half. When he had taken his first step outside, a boom of thunder echoed through the house, shaking it and making the blond jump.

The rain started up again mere seconds later and Spike was drenched within the same amount of time. He darted back inside, into the welcome arms of his lover. Angel smiled down at him, "Finally learned when to come in out of the rain, eh, Will?"

Spike smiled sheepishly, remembering how he had always played in the rain as a lad and had never really learned since then to come in out of it. That had always infuriated Angelus, most especially when he had need of the slighter blond in his bed. Or any available surface, really, but who wants to be technical?

Angel watched the memory flit over his face and smirked slightly himself before giving Spike a slight swat on his behind. "Go on. Into the bath with you and then we can warm you up by the fire, how's that?" Angel said to him.

Spike's eyes lit up at a thought. "Hot chocolate?" he asked, looking very much like a little boy asking his daddy for a treat.

Angel laughed and nodded. "But only if you're a good boy and get in the tub now," he stated, aiming at being firm, even as a smile tried to tug the corners of his mouth up.

Spike looked at him wide eyed before shooting from the room to go run his bath. Angel chuckled at his boy's actions and went over to the pantry slash linen closet to get everything out. He pulled out the chocolate bars, a couple of blankets, a towel and was just about to walk out of the pantry slash closet when he remembered he had forgotten something. He snatched up the package of mini marshmallows and smiled as he remembered when he'd started getting these. Right after he had coerced Spike into getting glasses again with the promise of sex and marshmallows. _Oh, the simple things in life,_ Angel thought in amusement as he set out a blanket on the carpet in front of the fire, laying the other one on his chair and the towel on the table.

He still held the chocolate bars and mini marshmallows and walked back into the kitchen with them, setting them down on the counter. He bent to pull the pan out of the cabinet, the door to it opening with a slight creak of protest. The brunet vampire made a mental note to fix that and pulled out the pot.

Turning the burner on, and being careful not to light his hand on fire again, he set about making the hot chocolate: melting the chocolate bars, adding the milk and pouring it into a mug with faded letters that had once read 'Spike's blood mug. Touch and your blood will be in it next. Ta.' Then it was written over to read 'Angel's boy'. Angel personally liked the second one, but that could have been just him.

Once the hot chocolate was done, he put it in the microwave so it could be easily warmed up. Just as he closed the door on the black and silver appliance, he heard splashing and the sound of delighted laughter coming from the bathroom. Knowing that was never a good sign for the décor of his bathroom, Angel cautiously made his way to said area of the house. And stopped dead in his tracks at the sight before him.

Spike's unruly blond hair had grown out in the past year or so and was almost to the top of his ears. As it was, it curled when wet and most of the bleach had faded out, leaving honey colored curls in its wake. Big blue eyes that were currently bright with laughter and almost childlike glee looked up at Angel where he was frozen in the doorway and pinned him there. Spike shot Angel a million watt smile and he couldn't help a soft smile in return. People said that he was a devil hiding behind the face of an angel, but right now, his boy looked like he'd just tumbled down a water slide from heaven right into his bathtub.

The effect was slightly ruined by the fact that said blond haired vampire was holding Angel's present to him from their anniversary nearly three months previously and bringing it under the water. Angel felt a slight flush creep up his face. Whatever made him buy that damned gift in the first place was beyond him. It had gotten very little use since making its way out of the package and he had a feeling that it might get used tonight even though that wasn't his plan. Well, then again, when did his plans ever _go_ according to plan?

Spike's mirth grew in leaps and bounds as he watched the play of emotions over his lover's face and through his eyes and soon he was laughing again, that almost innocent, child-like laughter that he had kept all these years. And Angel loved him for it. Although, the laughter soon turned to sounds of a completely different variety and a flush crept up Angel's cheeks once again, this time most definitely _not_ from embarrassment.

It seems the brunet had been right in thinking his present to his boy would get used and this was one of those times he wasn't gloating about being right. As if the look on his boy's face wasn't enough torture, the sound of his voice as he spoke nearly undid Angel. "Help me with this, daddy. I don't know how so ya need ta teach me..." Well, the words didn't nearly undo Angel, they broke him.

 _Must be some kinda record..._ he thought as he climbed into the bath in an infinitesimal amount of time later and sat behind his boy.

Spike leaned back against his chest with a sigh and a smile, happy to be surrounded by the presence of his Sire. _Well, this worked out nicely, if I do say so m'self._ Spike thought smugly. Normally Angel wouldn't have given in so fast but if he hadn't played with the daddy kink that his Sire seemed to have, it would've been a bit before the big hunk of brooding vampire hotness, as Lorne used to say, made an appearance in this room.

Although, he didn't really have enough time to think about that anymore, seeing as Angel's present to him was rather distracting and now Angel was moving it and kissing his neck and "Daddy..." he moaned, leaning his head back against Angel's shoulder. He looked up at the brunet with big blue eyes and Angel brought his hand down to his boy's leaking erection, teasingly stroking the base of it.

Spike whimpered softly, his hips bucking and jostling the present, making him whimper again and helplessly buck his hips. And if the brunet said that wasn't the most erotic thing he had ever seen, he would be lying. He restrained his boy, though, placing a large hand on his hips and holding them in place even as he started to tease him again, stroking the base of his cock where his short, wiry curls lay.

Spike looked up at Angel with big doe eyes and he let Will come to the forefront, as was happening a lot more lately around Angel. Spike would let Will out and the young man would revel in the attention given to him from his Sire. "Daddy, please," he breathed out helplessly.

Angel saw the change and smiled slightly. His boy was _really_ becoming his boy again. He didn't listen unquestioningly like he used to, but Angel was glad of that. It would be quite boring to have the perfect Childe but he was glad of the quiet time they had with one another. Angel played along with his beautiful boy, whispering in his ear softly, "What's wrong, Little One? What do you need your daddy to do?"

Will just whimpered softly trying in vain to move his hips, his gift moving again and driving him nearly insane. If this didn't end soon, he thought he just might explode. "Please, daddy. Please..." he begged incoherently, not willing or able to voice his wishes.

Angel leaned down again, kissing the skin behind Will's ear and smiling at the shiver it elicited from the pale body in his arms. "Did you want me to get you off, baby? Want me to stroke you, play with you, touch you until you explode?" the older vampire whispered, pitching his voice low enough that it sent shivers coursing through Will's body.

The little blond nodded, saying, "Oh, yes, daddy, please. Please kiss me."

When he put it that way, how could anyone refuse? Well, if the brunet was supposed to, he didn't. Instead, he complied, lowering his mouth to the pouting one beneath him and moving his hand that restrained pale hips. The hips moved again, slowly at first and gaining in tempo as Angel's hands touched and pinched, stroked and caressed, fondled and pressed each and every sensitive spot within reach. When a gentle keening began in Will's throat, Angel curled a loose fist around the erection near his right hand and pumped it while his left hand found its way lower, pressing against Will's perineum. Will cried out and nearly came but he couldn't, not yet...

"Come for me, baby. I want to see you. Want to see you lose control. Just trust Daddy. I'll keep you safe. Let it go, Little One..." he whispered against Will's lips before taking them again, pushing his tongue inside and rolling Will's balls up against his body and feeling them shake just before the body in his arms went as rigid as a board. He came with a soundless cry, spasming and jerking as his orgasm roared through him, turning his veins to liquid fire.

Spike came to, realizing that Will was gone again and realizing that he wasn't in the bathtub anymore. Instead, he was curled up in Angel's arms, head resting on his chest and wrapped up in a soft velour blanket. Angel saw his eyes were opened and handed him some hot chocolate in his favorite mug after pressing a soft kiss to his forehead. Spike smiled shyly and was just about to take a sip when he realized something was missing.

He just opened his mouth to ask about the marshmallows when Angel dumped a handful on the top. With a huge grin, Spike took a sip, sighing contentedly and snuggling closer into his Sire's arms. "So, not too unhappy about the rain storm then, Will?" Angel asked.

Spike smiled happily at him. "Nope. Rain storms, hot chocolate and my daddy. What is there to be unhappy about?" he asked.

Angel smiled at him and shook his head. _Oh, the simple things in life..._


End file.
